


Dangerous Game

by Annav94, ThusAtlas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After meeting debrief, Art, Auror Draco Malfoy, Collaboration, Established Relationship, F/M, Fic for Art, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annav94/pseuds/Annav94, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusAtlas/pseuds/ThusAtlas
Summary: Draco was struggling.They had always kept their relationship professional in the office - he's the Auror, she's the Boss. But all he had been able to think about during their meeting was the delicate black lace that he'd seen barely covering her body that morning. The image of her had been plaguing him all day, distracting him. He was damn near a liability!But now the meeting was over and he had her alone.That lace was his.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 24
Kudos: 120





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> A showcase of Annavek's stunning panels, whose talent never ceases to amaze. 
> 
> Without further ado, grab a snack, a drink and enjoy.

Hermione’s back arched into Draco as his large hands curled around her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the desk.

“We musn’t,” she gasped, her nails clawing the grains of the wood. His only response was a wicked laugh that rumbled through her as he ran biting kisses down the column of her throat.

Their hurried breaths were deafening in the quiet office; only the hubbub sounds of the afternoon DMLE filtered through the flimsy door. Hermione peeked at the moving silhouettes she could see through the frosted glass and bit her lips to muffle her moan.

“We must,” Draco murmured against her skin, as he popped the buttons of her dress. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the black lace that you have on under here since this morning.”

Hermione squeaked as Draco dropped down to one knee and the rough pads of his fingers slipped up her thighs.

“What if someone comes in and catches us?” she whispered as her knees unconsciously fell wider.

Draco’s grey eyes glinted over the frame of his glasses, his kiss-bruised lips tilted to a smirk. “Then tell them to come back later, Deputy Granger.”

Her response was lost as she lifted her hips at his urging. She held his heavy gaze that darkened with lust as he slowly peeled the delicate lace from her body.

Her breath quickened, her body tingled with anticipation as Draco stood, pocketing her lingerie before he loosened his belt.

Hermione grasped the straps of his holster as his firm grip parted her thighs around his waist. She could feel every brush of air over her newly exposed skin that slickened with gathered arousal. Draco swallowed her whimpers as he stole the breath from her lungs.

“These are staying with me,” he said against her lips before he captured them between his.

“I’m not going to stop,” he growled darkly as she felt him at her core, “until the entire fucking department knows who makes you scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> How are we?
> 
> Kudos and comments let me know you're there. 
> 
> Find Anna on tumblr here: https://annavek94.tumblr.com/ and on Etsy: https://www.etsy.com/uk/shop/Annavek94Art?ref=simple-shop-header-name&listing_id=917065150
> 
> Find me on tumblr here: https://thusatlas.tumblr.com/


End file.
